onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Kuma
47 (after timeskip) | height = 689cm (22'6") | birth = February 9th | bounty = Formerly 296,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FF9999 | dfname = Nikyu Nikyu no Mi | dfename = Paw-Paw Fruit | dfmeaning = Pad | dftype = Paramecia }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a Shichibukai, formerly a Revolutionary with a bounty of 296,000,000. He was once feared as an extremely vicious pirate, earning himself the title "Tyrant". He is a type of cyborg called "Pacifista" (パシフィスタ, Pashifisuta) developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg, with the serial PX-0, and figuratively died in the process. Appearance Kuma is an enormous man, nearing 7 meters tall. He is the tallest remaining Shichibukai (being one inch shorter than former member Moriah) and is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There are also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. He bears the tattoo "PX-0" on the left side of the base of his throat. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black, and his hat is gray. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored purple. In the manga, Oda originally intended for Kuma to have a completely different color scheme. Kuma's hair was shown to be brown, his jacket bright orange, his hat yellow with green spots, and his Bible a solid gold color. Later in the manga chapters, his coat was changed to more closely resemble the one in the anime, though the rest of his design remained untouched.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Bartholomew Kuma's original intended colors by Oda.One Piece Manga - Vol. 49, Kuma's original color scheme featured on the cover of volume 49 of the manga series.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 532, Kuma's new color scheme. In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Kuma had pale short hair and was missing his bear ears hat, glasses, and cybernetic enhancements he receives later on. He wore tattered clothing and wooden sandals carrying a heavy load of chopped firewood on his back while reading a book called "Ninokin". His depiction has similarities with Ninomiya Sontoku, a famous philosopher of the 19th century. Many statues portray him holding a book while he walks with a heavy load on his back. Gallery Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Bartholomew Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character, especially compared to the other Shichibukai. This assumption can be reached through some of his actions, specifically when he spared the lives of the Straw Hats on two separate occasions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question; Kuma uses his powers to help the Straw Hats escape capture. When talking, Kuma customarily uses the word target in his sentences. He also tends to ask a person where they would like to go on a trip before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit's power, often honoring the recipient's request, but will occassionally send them to a place of his own choosing regardless of whether or not he received a reply. Although he obeys the commands of the World Government, Kuma disagrees with what his superiors deem "good" and "bad" in the world. Instead, Kuma strives to uphold his own ideals (described as Moral Justice) whenever possible. He even goes so far as to theorize that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks had been a very poor decision by the government, despite the fact that it filled the position left by Crocodile's defeat. However, Kuma's loyalty does not extend to the Marines. This can be seen when he refuses to answer a direct question from Admiral Kizaru during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Due to his refusal to assist the Marines without a direct order, Kuma did not hesitate to lie when it came to his victory over the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago. There are still several mysteries behind Kuma's character. The details behind his transformation into a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails are still unknown. He also whispered a message to Silvers Rayleigh during the battle at the Sabaody Archipelago, which the old pirate believes puts the other man at risk. It was revealed much later.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma gives Rayleigh a message. Kuma was shown to be a brilliant agent of deception, managing to successfully inveigle the World Government about his true affiliation towards the Revolutionary Army for several years, managing to be elected to the position of one of the Shichibukai (though it does appear that they did eventually become suspicious enough of Kuma to compromise his identity as a double-agent and force him to accept a permanent lobotomy). Despite being perceived as the most dutiful of the Shichibukai, Kuma still held enough of his convictions to adamantly refuse to directly address Marines as high-ranked as Admiral Kizaru. He was generally calm and composed in any situation, and is subtle in his attaining of goals (such as not revealing to the Straw Hat Pirates the exact reasons for testing their power twice and then separating them across the world for future preparation). He also demonstrated great loyalty and honour to his cause in defending the "Thousand Sunny" from a continuous stream of assault over the course of two years, not moving to even recover from his injuries. His combat abilities are also demonstrated with expert use, Kuma using it for offense, defense and travel and often in quick succession of the previous action. However, at present, the modifications have been completed. In the finalization of the Pacifista project, Kuma (as the original model and the only one to have self-awareness) eventually lost his free will, personality and memory to the modifications, in order to ensure his reliability and continuing services towards the World Government. In this stage, Kuma shares the same mindless intelligence of a "living weapon" with his fellow Pacifista models, only recognizing individuals as either enemies or allies to the World Government. Donquixote Doflamingo refers to the original personality as being "dead" One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapters 559-560, Doflamingo explains to Ivankov the origins of Kuma's cyborg modifications and that they were completed a few days ago. , though it was later revealed that Kuma and Doctor Vegapunk (the man responsible for his cybernetic implants) made a secret deal to allow for Kuma to have a temporary relapse by rendering his final "free thought" as defending the "Thousand Sunny". After the timeskip, Sentomaru said that Kuma has been acting strange ever since he lost his free will. It turns out that prior to the modifications that completely converted him, he and Doctor Vegapunk made a deal to have his final form protect the Thousand Sunny until one of the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. Relationships Revolutionaries Prior to receiving his final modifications, Kuma told Rayleigh that he was a member of the Revolutionary Army. This is supported by his past membership of the organization and acquaintance with Dragon and Ivankov. He also had knowledge of Luffy's relationship with Dragon (something that even Ivankov was unaware of) and he subsequently spared the Straw Hats' lives on two occasions, as well as guarding their ship for 2 years from the likes of pirates and Marines due to their common connection. It was stated by Ivankov that he and Kuma knew each other, and that he is no longer the man he once was.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 558, Ivankov appears to know Kuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma appears to know Dragon. The relationship is confirmed in the flashback when Dragon saves the people from the fire in the Gray Terminal where Kuma is seen with Ivankov and the crew on Dragon's ship.One Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Kuma was a revolutionary crew member. Ivankov seems to know Kuma very well, one clue of this is Ivankov's comment about how Kuma hated the World Government. Moreover, Ivankov is well aware of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. Straw Hat Pirates Kuma was ordered to exterminate the Straw Hat Pirates after Moriah's defeat at their hands. However, he spared their lives once at Thriller Bark, and then again on Sabaody Archipelago, where he helped them escape Kizaru and Sentomaru, his last known act under his own free will.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52-53 Chapter 512-513 and Episodes 404-405, Kuma teleports all members of the Straw Hat pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago. While Kuma helped the entire Straw Hat crew, he has shown a certain respect for Zoro, specifically after he finds the swordsman alive following the events at Thriller Bark. Zoro, too, recognizes and respects Kuma’s strength, admitting that he is only alive because of the other’s mercy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Zoro admits that he is only alive due to Kuma's mercy. Kuma also knows a lot about Luffy, as he at least knew that Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Dragon are his adoptive brother and biological father, respectively. Both relationships were not public matters, and as such, very few people actually know about them, until Sengoku made it public during the war. He gave Luffy one final farewell before sending him to Amazon Lily and losing his agency to the Pacifista project's finalization. Kuma's intentions during the incident with the World Nobles on Sabaody Archipelago was to save the Straw Hat Pirates. He also made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk to program him to protect the Thousand Sunny until a Straw Hat member returns. Franky told the other Straw Hats that they owe a debt to Kuma, although the next time that they meet, Kuma will be a heartless, human weapon. Shichibukai Kuma knows the current islands of Hancock, Mihawk and Moriah, as he has visited Thriller Bark and sent people to Amazon Lily and Kuraigana Island with his powers. It's unknown if he's been to these locations besides Thriller Bark. Donquixote Doflamingo No direct interaction is observed between the two. Nonetheless, Doflamingo seems to be aware of the modifications that he has undergone as he explained to Ivankov the reason that his personality has changed. However, he does not appear to know of Kuma's affiiation with the Revolutionaries. Gekko Moriah Kuma has been shown interacting with one of the Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah. Moriah feels that because of his loyalty to the World Government, he cannot be trusted. Kuma showed much patience around Moriah, offering assistance to help him against the Straw Hats despite his disrespect towards him. Moriah was gravely insulted at his offer and showed no qualms about attacking him, despite Kuma not being affected by his intimidation tactics. Moriah also know of Kuma's Devil Fruit, as Moria stated that he knows about his powers and his tendency of asking people where they want to go on a trip before sending them flying away. Allies World Government Kuma is currently a completely modified Pacifista who follows the government's orders without question. Moriah stated that because of Kuma's allegiance, Kuma worried him more than any other Shichibukai. It is worth noting however that Kuma was originally a revolutionary who hated the government. He also claimed to Silvers Rayleigh that he is still a revolutionary prior to his final Pacifista modifications. The reason for his pretense as a loyal tool of the World Government has not been revealed yet, nor has the reason why he agreed to have his personality and memories removed or why he had even agreed to become a participant in the Pacifista project in the first place.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moriah states that Kuma is the only Shichibukai truly loyal to the World Government. Marines Prior to his final modifications, Kuma publicly claimed to follow the World Government. However, he refused to co-operate with the Marines unless given express orders by the World Government to do so. Currently, due to his Pacifista upgrades, he has seemingly become a slave to both the World Government and Marines alike, doing whatever he is commanded. Kuma was also seen joking to Garp and Sengoku about the Pirates of Luffy escape of his hands. Sentomaru did address the Shichibukai as "Kuma-kou" (くま公 Kuma-kō), an honorific meant as a sarcastic and insulting way of addressing someone. Vegapunk Kuma seems to have a good enough relationship with Vegapunk. Vegapunk was able to grant him his final wish as a human being, which was to program Kuma to protect the Straw Hats ship until their return. It is very likely that Vegapunk highly respects Kuma's strength, as he modified Kuma to be the prototype Pacifista, and he let Kuma do things that go against the World Government, as well as granting him his last wish by including a mission into his programming that Kuma himself had requested. Abilities and Powers Kuma is one of the few people to have completely defeated the entire Straw Hat Pirates, and is also the only character introduced so far that has defeated the crew single-handedly, twice. However, the crew was extremely weak both times and they were in no shape to fight another battle, much less a Shichibukai (in the first encounter, the crew had just finished battling another Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah, as well as an island full of zombies, and Oars; in the second encounter, they had just battled against a Pacifista while fending off a second, Kizaru and Sentomaru).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 511 and [404, Kuma arrives to find an exhausted Straw Hat crew fighting a second Pacifista, an Admiral and Sentomaru. He does not want the crew dead, however, since he allowed them to escape. Bartholomew Kuma is currently one of the Shichibukai, a group which is one of The Three Great Powers. Kuma is easily one of the most powerful characters that have appeared in history. Among other things, he has been able to beat the Straw Hat Crew twice. Kuma also had very fast reflexes, as he was able to deflect one of Luffy's Gear Second attacks with ease. He has such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are unnerved by him as seen with the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid, actually seemed heavily disturbed when he witnessed the arrival of a Pacifista cyborg (mistaking it for the real Kuma) on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to where his crew were, despite the fact that his bounty was higher than Kuma's fomer bounty, demonstrating how his strength is even greater than that implied by his frozen bounty in the eyes of others. Prior to his final Pacifista modifications, Kuma was a commander in the Revolutionary Army; as a result, he had control over the lower ranking echelons of the Revolutionary Army. However, he lost this power when he became a complete slave of the World Government. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Man". This Paramecia-class Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to "push" anything, including the air around him, allowing him to not only defend himself from attacks but also to push objects at great speed. The fruit's powers also allow him to move at the same speed as the objects he pushes, possibly by using it to push himself, appearing instantaneously at a desired location regardless of distance, all the while he moves with no more than a slow walk. Kuma has made numerous people "vanish" by slapping them with one of his hands. It is later revealed that he pushes them away, sending them flying to another destination, which he can choose, even if the destination requires several days to reach. Kuma has also shown the ability to "push" or deflect things that lack palpability such as people's pain and exhaustion. This is shown when Kuma took all of the pain that Luffy had suffered on Thriller Bark and left him feeling completely healthy, meaning that his abilities can be used to heal people and cure them. However, in this case, Kuma removed Luffy's pain because Zoro had agreed to accept it in his place. It is not clear what would happen if the pain, which took the form of a giant bubble, had not been transferred to Zoro. It would seem that Kuma's ability does not give him the power to heal damage as much as simply extract it and let it go somewhere else. Kuma fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes, using his special paws to launch powerful air bullets. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. He has also demonstrated the ability to block all physical attacks, even sword attacks, by pushing them away with these hands. Kuma's abilities can also be used to create massively destructive attacks. This is displayed by one of his signature moves, "Ursus Shock", essentially a "bomb" made of highly compressed air created by pushing the air between his hands. This destructive power is enough to turn an entire island to dust or severely cripple a massive giant, in this case Oars Jr. Pacifista Modifications Kuma is now a cyborg modified by Vegapunk. He is however, very different from other cyborgs, and displays strength and agility that are on a different scale. He is extremely fast, enough to seem as though he has disappeared in the eyes of the Straw Hats, as well everyone on Thriller Bark. This is, however, unclear if it has something to do with the modifications from Dr. Vegapunk, or if it is part of his Devil Fruit powers, or simply being his raw speed. His body is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and even Zoro's "Shishi Sonson", a technique that was able to cut through steel. It only left a scratch on Kuma despite it being a surprise attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma is revealed to be an incomplete cyborg modified by Vegapunk. Even after two years of accumulated damage, lack of repair, and lack of sustenance intake, Kuma was still operational. While the modifications gave Kuma great strength, their full completion over a long time period apparently robbed Kuma of his free will. As a Pacifista, Kuma has the ability to shoot laser beams, which not only causes massive explosions upon detonation, but can also melt steel. This laser is apparently a replication of Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi powers and for Kuma, this launcher is only installed in his mouth. In the other Pacifista, the launcher is installed on their palms as well. Kuma has his paw pads instead of the laser holes on his hands; it is this aspect, along with the bible that only he holds, even after losing his free will, that distinguish him from the other Pacifista, and makes him superior to them. Geography Through his actions he appears to have a great knowledge in geography, as with his powers he knows exactly where he is sending someone seemingly no matter where in the world he is. His knowledge degree is wide enough to perfectly locate even a moving sky island, although his cyborg modifications may have enhanced this ability. This also shown when he asks people where they would like to go before he "pushes" them. History Past History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent, tyrannical pirate, who was said to be "brutal beyond measure". Because of this, he was known as "Tyrant" Kuma. Whether this was true or not remains to be seen. Revolutionary Army Twelve years before the current storyline, he was on a crew with Monkey D. Dragon and Emporio Ivankov. He witnessed the immolation of Gray Terminal, assisting the survivors on board the revolutionaries' ship.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 587, Kuma helps the people from Gray Termnal. While this crew was a precursor to the Revolutionaries, it is unknown if Kuma remained with Dragon after he began his campaign against the World Government. In this time, though, he learned of Dragon's progeny, Monkey D. Luffy; considering that not even Ivankov knew of Luffy and Dragon's relationship, this means that Kuma was either incredibly close to Dragon, or that he had been informed of their relationship by Sengoku, Garp or Akainu after he became a Shichibukai, since they were the only ones in the Marines to know that Dragon is Luffy's father. Shichibukai and the Pacifista Project He later became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". He apparently struck some sort of deal with the World Government to become a guinea pig for this human weapon project, despite his hatred towards them, but as of yet there has been no further details revealed regarding this clandestine agreement, the processes involved in the creation of Pacifista, or the relationship between Kuma and the mysterious Vegapunk. His modification into a cyborg was a slow process, with each of his body parts being modified one by one, with his head being preserved for the last. Skypiea Saga Meeting at Mariejois Kuma was introduced during the meeting at Mariejois. Like Donquixote Doflamingo and later on Dracule Mihawk, he was present at the government summit at Mariejois, following Crocodile's defeat in Alabasta. He only spoke briefly. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo.Just then they are interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man is seen greeting himself as an observer also, but stating he wishes to take part in the meeting. He is identified by one of the Marines as Laffitte, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He states he wishes to put forward his captain's name for nomination of Shichibukai. The name of "Teach" is put forward by Laffitte. He is told that because he is an unknown pirate, he of little value to them. But Laffitte states they are working on that and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. Whitebeard War Saga Dealing with Moriah's Defeat at Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to notify Gekko Moriah of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Perona's zombie minions, who were loading treasure onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. However, he was met with some resistance and was forced to deal with them. His actions were not unnoticed as the zombies reported his actions to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 368, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. Despite Kuma's reputation, however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to engage the Shichibukai for his shadow. However, asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he made her vanish by sending her flying to Kuraigana Island. The zombies seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moriah.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Kuma makes Perona vanish. Kuma then found Moriah in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moriah of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moriah that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moriah that since the Straw Hat Pirates were most likely to head toward Moriah's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained this to Moriah since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the assault on Enies Lobby. Though he was not given a specific order, he offered to help Moriah in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moriah however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as he himself defeated the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Kuma tells Moriah of Crocodile's replacement. However, despite Moriah's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moriah get defeated by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moriah's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark, including the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Moriah's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro. Kuma weakened Zoro and used his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he will let them live. When they refuse his offer, Kuma calmly uses his powers to create the effects of a bomb, engulfing a portion of the island (in the anime, the entire island was affected).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two. However, he is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg like Franky, but he is different from Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's. Kuma agrees. At that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling it necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake", In exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moriah, Kuma would leave. Kuma proceeds to extract Luffy's pain, and directs it at Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon having a good son with a loyal crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by the latter for his inability to capture the Straw Hats. Separating the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago Having exhausted themselves by defeating a Pacifista on the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats were immediately confronted by Kizaru and Sentomaru, as well as another Pacifista, PX-1. However, the battle was interrupted by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who Zoro recognized as the genuine article. He was surprised to find Zoro still alive, who replied that it was due to Kuma's mercy. Seemingly impressed, Kuma made Zoro vanish to the same place that he sent Perona using the same move that he used on her at Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kuma sends Zoro away. Sentomaru reveals that Kuma has the ability to make people fly through the sky to far away places. A Monster Chopper runs wild, trying to attack Sentomaru. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, using swords while Nami reflects on Kuma's ability, where it was first shown at Thriller Bark. She remembers that Perona mysteriously vanished. Luffy asks Sentoumaru where Zoro could have gone, and Sentoumaru says that anyone that gets touched by Kuma's paws would sail through three days and three nights and the destination would only be known by Kuma. An outraged Sanji gets ready to battle Kuma, while PX-1 tries to attack Usopp from behind, using a beam attack. Kuma then uses his Devil Fruit ability to send PX-1 away, which enraged Sentomaru. Luffy then orders his cre to retreat as far as possible. As Sanji, Usopp and Brook try to escape; Kuma descends on them, prepared to attack. Brook sacrifices himself and makes a joke as he disappears. Sanji is filled with despair as he begins to lose nakama. He tells Usopp to run and lands a kick on Kuma, only to be deflected into a pile of rubble. Usopp attempts to hold Kuma back, only to be sent away as well. An enraged Sanji runs towards Kuma, but was also sent away as well. A despaired Luffy just watches in shock. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, holding off the Marine Admiral. Kuma then approaches Rayleigh and whispers to him quietly. One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Kuma's motives revealed. This is later revealed to be the fact that, as an officer of the Revolutionary Army, he wished to rescue Luffy and his crew. The Dark King questions Kuma's motives, who responds by saying that he can choose whether to believe him or not. When Kizaru asks what Kuma said to Rayleigh, Kuma simply replies with that he will not answer Kizaru's questions. Luffy activates Second Gear but Kuma teleports to where Franky and Nami. Franky tries to attack Kuma, by using "Strong Right" but has no effect. An enraged Luffy tries a "Jet Pistol", only to be blocked by Kuma's paws. Kuma descends on Franky and also sends him away using his Paw-Paw Fruit. Luffy slowly succumbs to defeat, as Nami is also sent away by Kuma. With only Robin and a Monster Chopper left, Luffy desperately lunges at Kuma. However, Kuma simply teleports again, to Robin and Chopper. Luffy starts begging Kuma to stop sending his nakama away but Kuma still sends Chopper away. Robin attempts to run, yet, she also gets sent away by Kuma. Luffy, filled with despair and rage, falls to the ground, angry and cries that he could not even save a single friend. After sending all of the crew flying, he leaves a broken Luffy for last, sending him to Amazon Lily. Before returning to Marineford, he visits Rayleigh to tell him something and adding that he did not have much time left.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Kuma's last venture. This was the last-known action, made freely by Kuma, before Dr. Vegapunk completed the Pacifista modifications. Battle of Marineford Kuma answered to the call for the Shichibukai to battle the Whitebeard Pirates and was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock. He then appeared at Marineford alongside Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Little Oars Jr. arrived and began leaving destruction in his wake, Kuma hit him with an Ursus Shock, wounding Little Oars Jr. badly. Kuma took on a solemn appearance after seeing Luffy on the battlefield. While Luffy recognizes Kuma, Ivankov tells Doflamingo that Kuma is standing before him and cannot be dead. Luffy asks Ivankov if he and Kuma know each other, which Ivankov confirms, while stating that something is wrong with Kuma. When Sengoku reveals that Dragon is Luffy's father, he is the only one of the Shichibukai not to voice his thoughts. Doflamingo speaks on Kuma's behalf, saying that while the two seemed to know Kuma, the man standing before them was not Kuma, as Vegapunk had finished his modifications on the former Bartholomew Kuma. Doflamingo then explains to Ivankov the process Kuma volunteered to undergo, as his body was converted into a "Pacifista", with bits and pieces of him being modified at a time. Ivankov says that Doflamingo is lying as Kuma hated the World Government and would never work with them. While Doflamingo admits that he does not know what kind of deal Kuma and the World Government made, he goes on to say that but a few days ago he had retained his personality, but now he was a walking corpse with no human memory, following the World Government's every command: PX-0. Kuma then fires a laser blast from his mouth, sending Luffy and Ivankov flying aside, Ivankov asks Kuma what happened to his body, while Luffy remembers that Kuma had stated before that they would "never meet again". Kuma suddenly appears in the middle of Ivankov's Newkama army and launches a pressure cannon through a line of okamas. Refusing to take any more of Kuma's actions, Ivankov spins his head around with Face Spectrum to make a mirage of dozens of faces, and launches Death Wink from all of them with Galaxy Wink. Ivankov then kicks Kuma and sends him flying, shouting that he wouldn't let Kuma get away with hurting his followers. He then states that as no one who ever saw his face could ever forget it (which the Newkama army sheepishly agrees with), if Kuma somehow forgot his fear of Ivankov, then the okama would just have to pound it back into his body. Kuma later went to the plaza with the other Shichibukai when Sengoku begins the final stages of his plan. After the arrival of Shanks, Kuma is seen standing down along with everyone else. After the War Kuma appears again at the Sabaody Archipelago in front of the Rosy Life Riders, holding his trademark bible. Shakky isn't afraid of him believing him to be an ally, unaware that he lost his free will and became a weapon for the World Government. However, Kuma does not attack but joins them in protecting the Thousand Sunny instead. One year after the separation of the Straw Hat crew, the Marines tried to destroy the ship but Kuma, as well as Hatchan and Duval, fought against them. Kuma continued protecting the Thousand Sunny after Duval and Hatchan retired having received too many injuries in that battle. His reason to do so remains unclear, but Kuma had Vegapunk input a special mission into his body before losing his personality. The mission was to protect the ship even if it costs him his life until a Straw Hat returns. New World Saga Before the Straw Hat Reunion When Franky went to see Thousand Sunny, he found Kuma heavily damaged near the ship. After Kuma saw Franky, he slowly walked away saying "Mission Complete". After the Straw Hats met again and escaped the Sabaody Archipelago, Franky told the group that they owe a debt to Kuma for saving them from Admiral Kizaru, for sending them to different islands where they could get stronger, and for protecting the Thousand Sunny. Franky added that if they ever encounter him again, he will already have become a heartless "human weapon". Major Battles * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Perona and Zombies * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Rolling Pirates * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Roronoa Zoro * Bartholomew Kuma vs. PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Shichibukai and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies **Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0), Donquixote Doflamingo, and Gekko Moriah vs. Little Oars Jr. **Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0) vs. Emporio Ivankov *Bartholomew Kuma vs. every attacker of the Thousand Sunny Early One Piece In an interview about Strong World, Oda revealed that he originally intended the steering wheel in the head concept of Shiki to be used on Kuma. He turned down the idea and decided later to use it for Shiki.Strong World Sketchbook Interview - Oda tells where who he originally wanted to have the steering wheel in head concept. Anime and Manga Differences Appearance In the manga also, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. The anime had Kuma with a black jacket while Oda's intentions were an orange one. The manga however later changed this color scheme to resemble that of the anime's. In the manga and One Piece Unlimited Cruise, Kuma's paw pads are black, like a bear's. However, in the anime, the paw pads are pink, like a cat's (which may play off a concept in Robin's head of Kuma's Devil Fruit reminding her of a cat's pads). Jaya Arc During the meeting in Mariejois in the manga, Kuma had a few lines, but in the anime, he had none. Post War Arc In the manga, during the flashback where Dragon saves people from the fire in Grey Terminal, Kuma's clothing isn't shown, just the common Revolutionary Army cloak and the ears that belong to his hat. In the anime, it is revealed that Kuma had the same clothing then that he does now. Translation and Dub Issues * "Kuma” means "bear" in Japanese, which represents his character's animal theme. * In the TV version of the FUNimation dub of the anime, when Kuma is introduced, the word "BIBLE" is edited out of the book he is carrying. In the uncut DVDs, the word "BIBLE" is retained. Merchandise As a prominent character, he has appeared in the fan merchandise. Bartholomew Kuma has been featured with the Shichibukai in the series of One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap and twice in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures. Kuma has also been released in the P.O.P. Portrait of Pirates series. He was recently released in theOne Piece DX Figure models. He was released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai, and will be re-released in the same figure series (new ones are exactly the same but for a change in the color pattern of Doflamingo). Trivia * Kuma was revealed to have been effectively dead during the Battle of Marineford, which concluded the Golden Age of Pirates and began the "New Age". Coincidentally, it was Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts whose death ended this world's "Great Pirate Age". * Following the dismissal of Gekko Moriah, Kuma is now both the oldest and the tallest of the still active Shichibukai (assuming any new recruits do not transcend him). References External Links * Bear - Wikipedia article about the animal Kuma's theme is based on. Site Navigation ca:Bartholomew Kuma de:Bartholomew Kuma it:Orso Bartholomew fr:Bartholomew Kuma zh:巴索羅繆·大熊 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Revolutionaries Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists